


Mystery Solved

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, F/F, Fluffy Sandwich, Happy Ending, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: As the gang prepares to head home from college for Christmas, Velma decides it's time to come clean to them about her relationship with Marcie...and come clean to Marcie about everything else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a timeline-unifying sequel to my previous stories "What Was Your First Clue?" and "Clueless," designed specifically to be vague enough in referring to their events that either one of them could serve as the lead-in to this one. Read one, read both, or read neither, no matter what you'll probably be fine.

Velma took a deep breath. The motion pulled in her chest, which had the pleasant side effect of making Marcie nuzzle against her more firmly in her sleep. Velma smiled; given that she and her girlfriend were both the kind of people who packed days in advance, they got to lie in bed while the rest of their friends rushed to finish getting ready to leave.

As her train of thought caught up to her, Velma let out her next breath with a sigh of wonder. Her _girlfriend_. Marcie wasn't just her roommate, or her best friend, or the girl who gave her weird feelings she wasn't prepared to deal with, she was her _girlfriend_ , finally and officially. Well, not officially, they hadn't filled out a form or anything, but in their narrow Miskatonic dorm room they'd certainly checked all the other adult relationship boxes, over and over and over. Well, everything except...Velma's next sigh was a little less contented.

While figuring out what exactly she and Marcie meant to each other in this version of reality had been an...interesting process, finding out whether anyone else knew about it was comparatively simple; they didn't.

Well Daphne did of course, but her knowing before Velma herself had carried over from the old reality and hardly counted. Fred and Shaggy and their parents and...well, that was the problem.

Marcie let out a sigh of her own, snuggling even closer and tipping her head up to kiss Velma's neck as she woke. "Morning, V," she mumbled, and Velma's smile returned with a lazy, contented vengeance.

"Morning."

"Did we oversleep?"

Velma stretched for her phone sitting on the desk flush with the head of the bed. "No, we still have twenty minutes."

"Mm, good. It's warm in here."

Velma nodded her agreement; it was the start of winter break, after all, and she wasn't looking forward to heading out into the cold once everyone was ready. She just hoped Fred had gotten the heat in the van working again.

Velma wrapped her arm low around Marcie's waist, pulling her in and luxuriating in the feeling of her girlfriend's warm curves pressed against her. Then she took another breath. "Marcie?"

"Hm?"

"I want to tell them."

Marcie tilted her head up. "Your friends?"

"Everyone. I want to tell everyone."

Marcie's head dropped to the crook of her neck again, and Velma stiffened in a moment of panic before she felt Marcie grinning against her skin. "I want to tell everyone too."

Velma's head dropped to the pillow, the contented smile back on her face. "Good."

Marcie laid another soft kiss on her neck. "Good."

* * *

"Like, hurry up dudes, you're lettin' all the heat out!"

Velma and Marcie practically dashed across the rain-slicked sidewalk to get to the Mystery Machine's open back door and dive inside. "Jinkies, it's really coming down…"

"Like I'll say! The sooner we're back in Crystal Cove, the better!"

"Rah! Ry mriss mry hrometown!"

"Like, you said it Scoob! The burgers in the cafeteria here just aren't the same, you know?"

"And of course you're looking forward to seeing your family again," Daphne said with a smirk from the passenger seat. Shaggy shrugged.

"Well yeah, sure. But like...I can call them, you know! You can't get a triple jalapeño cheeseburger through the phone!"

"Rand re've tried!"

Marcie chuckled under her breath as she settled against Velma's side on the van's uncomfortable bench. Velma settled her arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, and Marcie's eyes shot up with a look that said _"Really? Now? You know we're going to be stuck in a van together for like a week. What if it makes things awkward?"_

The look Velma shot back said _"I'm sorry, but now that it's in my head I feel like I can't help myself. I'm so happy I just need everyone around me to know."_

Meanwhile, the look Shaggy shot Scooby said _"Like, how long do you think we have to be on the road before it's okay to stop for drive-thru?"_

Velma cleared her throat. "Guys? I...we need to talk."

Shaggy, Scooby, and Daphne's heads turned toward them, while Fred said "I can't take my eyes off the road, but trust me when I say you have my full attention."

Velma grimaced. "Yeah, thanks." She was well aware she had everyone's full attention. That was the point, and the problem. Her eyes flicked down to Marcie's, steady and encouraging and filled with love. She took a deep breath. "Marcie and I wanted to talk to you guys. About...us. And the fact that we're...together."

What would have been an awkward silence was broken by Fred's fond chuckling. "Boy, I'll say! It's like you two are joined at the hip! But then again, you are roommates, so I guess it makes a certain amount of sense!"

Velma winced. Marcie had a wan smile on her face, and it was safe to assume Daphne did too. "Fred. What I'm trying to say is...Marcie and I are in a relationship."

"Of course you are," Fred clucked. "And I know we haven't been getting as close to Marcie as you have, but that's why I'm glad you're coming on this trip, Marcie. I think it'll make all our relationships stronger!"

Velma shot Marcie a look that said _"Help me."_ Marcie shot back a look that said _"This was your idea and you're adorable when you're flustered."_

Mercifully, Daphne sighed. "Freddy, they're dating."

"Huh?" Fred glanced back, the sudden twist in the conversation enough to override his dedication to road safety. "Dating who?"

"Each other!" Velma snapped. "Marcie's my girlfriend."

Ah, there was that awkward silence. Velma looked up from giving Marcie's shoulder an encouraging squeeze to find Shaggy staring at her, eyes wide. "Wait, like, seriously?"

Velma tried not to wince as Marcie took her hand. "Yeah. Seriously."

"But aren't…" Fred looked between the people sitting in the back with confusion. "I thought Velma and Shaggy were dating?"

Velma rolled her eyes, Marcie chuckled under her breath, and Shaggy snorted. "Um, Freddy buddy, that was like...two years ago."

"Wait, what? Why does no one ever tell me these things?"

The sound of Daphne and Velma's eyes rolling could almost be heard over the engine.

"So wait, were you two like, like this in the old timeli—" Shaggy might not have seen Velma's warning look of panic, but Scooby did and promptly pawed him in the side. "Ow! By which I mean, y'know...the time like before we went to college! That old time!"

Velma met Marcie's questioning gaze with a poor attempt at a smile. They still hadn't talked about the whole...alternate reality thing, not that it would have been an easy question to answer even without that little wrinkle. Well, one earth-shattering revelation at a time. "That's...complicated."

"Well what's important is we're happy for you two," Daphne said, less like it was her opinion and more like she was feeding the guys their lines. Velma was so grateful she could have kissed her if not for the extremely mixed messages that would send right now. Shaggy, who understandably seemed just as eager to escape this awkward moment as Velma was, cleared his throat.

"Oh, like yeah, definitely! Congratulations! Like, I knew the whole time, you know?"

"Rah! Mre too!" Velma smirked, and Marcie snorted softly into her shoulder.

"Well, ladies, I guess congratulations are in order," Fred said from the driver's seat. "Marcie, while it's true you're no Daphne, you were a valuable member of Mystery Incorporated, and I'm sure you'll be a great partner for Velma."

"Gee, thanks Fred," Marcie muttered. "I think."

"Thanks, guys," Velma added. "Really."

"We're just happy you're happy," Daphne said. "Both of you."

In the ensuing slightly-less-awkward silence, Fred cleared his throat. "Well. Now that that's settled, gang, let's get on the road!"

As the van picked up speed and Marcie settled back against her side, Velma shot Shaggy a questioning glance. He just smiled artlessly, and Velma let her shoulders relax. That would have to be good enough for now.

* * *

"Okay like, everybody out of the van, we gotta get checked in before we can check out that diner over there!"

"How can you still be hungry?" Marcie huffed as she dropped out of the van. "You and Scooby each had three burgers from that drive-thru place."

"Yeah, but like, that was lunch! It's dinner time now!"

"Rah! Dinner time!"

"Welcome to life with Shaggy and Scooby," Velma clucked as she followed. "Where time and portion size have no meaning." As the group moved toward the motel, however, Velma dragged her feet. "Actually, Shaggy...could you hang back for a second?"

"Uh...like sure, okay."

She gave Marcie's hand a reassuring squeeze, then watched her walk off with Scooby. When she turned back, Shaggy was leaning against the back door of the Mystery Machine and shooting her an expectant look. She swallowed.

"Shaggy...are you sure you're...okay? With me and Marcie?"

Shaggy blinked. "Well, like, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Velma sighed. "I don't know. Just...the way we left things, I guess I was always afraid that—"

"Oh hey, Velm...look, I know I wasn't, like, a great boyfriend. I'm just glad that you, like, found somebody you really like, you know?"

Velma nodded. "Thanks. And...I've never really said it, but...I'm sorry. I wasn't a great girlfriend, either."

"Oh hey, that's okay!" Shaggy shrugged, scratching sheepishly at the back of his neck. "I, uh, don't really think I'm built for that kind of thing anyway, you know?"

Velma smiled fondly. "Yeah. Well...I guess it's good we both get to be ourselves now, huh?"

"Like, you said it pal." Shaggy pulled her in for a bear hug, and Velma returned it. It was nice. It was also, more importantly, absolutely nothing like hugging Marcie. Shaggy pulled back with a grin. "But like, _my_ self is totally starving! Let's go find the gang, okay?"

Velma laughed. "Agreed."

* * *

Dinner was nice. Comfortable, even a bit nostalgic what with Shaggy and Scooby's well-documented love of diner food really bringing out their gluttonous sides. What was better, as far as Velma was concerned, was that Marcie was just there, part of the group and the conversation without a hint of awkwardness. She talked about hair care with Daphne, amusement park food with Shaggy and Scooby, and smiled and nodded while Fred talked about history's greatest improvised snares for almost ten minutes. As much stress as she'd been putting herself through about Marcie being her girlfriend and part of the gang, everything just seemed...normal.

What was even better than that, of course, was Marcie's ankle rubbing Velma's under the table, a gentle reminder of her presence and her intentions. As distracting as it was, that easy intimacy was also a reminder that she still had one big bombshell to drop before this could all truly be normal.

When they headed back to the motel, Velma was surprised to see Daphne and the guys split off in one direction while Marcie kept walking in another. When she looked back at the group in confusion, Daphne waved. "Night you two! Sleep tight!"

"Night, Daphne! You too!" As Marcie waved back, Velma just followed her sheepishly. When the door to the tiny single-bed motel room closed behind them, Marcie gave her an embarrassed smile. "This was Daphne's idea, I swear."

Velma smirked. "I'll believe that. You know she knew about us before I did?"

Marcie smiled softly. "I'll believe that. No offense, V, but for someone so brilliant you've always been a little dumb." Marcie moved in for a kiss, and Velma luxuriated in it, the feel of Marcie' soft, wet lips on hers and firm, gentle hands rising along her waist. "You know, as long as we've got the room," Marcie purred, "we should probably make the most of it…"

Marcie moved in for another, deeper kiss, but Velma shied away. "Wait, Marcie. We...we have to talk."

Marcie's hands stopped their teasing ascent. She blinked. "Oh. Okay. Normally that would make me nervous, but...it would be really illogical to break up with me right after telling everyone about us."

"It's not that. I just need to tell you something. Something I probably should have told you a while ago."

Marcie frowned thoughtfully. "Does this have anything to do with why Fred said I used to be part of Mystery Inc? Or Shaggy asking about 'the other timeline'? Or how you've been acting different since just before we left for Miskatonic? I'm not stupid, V."

Velma winced, sliding her hands up Marcie's face for a quick kiss. "Hey, I know. I know you're not. I just...it's so weird and so big and I didn't know how you'd react, so I've just been stalling. But now...if we're going to be in the open, then everything should be in the open."

Marcie stepped back, sat on the edge of the bed, and nodded. "All right."

Velma took a deep breath. "Okay. Well...have you ever heard of something called Nibiru?"

* * *

By the end of the story, Velma was slumped against the wall with her eyes on the floor, too scared to look Marcie in the eyes. She was tired: not just because telling Marcie everything had taken a while, but because telling Marcie everything had absolutely drained her. All she could think about now was curling up in Marcie's arms and going to sleep, and the fact that now she might never get to do it again. "That's it. That's everything. Now you just...say something. Anything. Please."

"I don't know what to think," Marcie murmured from the bed. "Because my Velma would never lie to me. But if you're telling the truth, then you're not my Velma." Velma winced and edged her eyes up to find Marcie staring at her. "Are you?"

Velma swallowed. "I...I don't know. I don't know how this works, I don't know if I'm your Velma or you're my Marcie or if they're...if they're just gone. All I know is that…"

Marcie's eyes softened. "What?"

"That I want to be," Velma muttered. She tried to swallow down the lump in her throat. "When I lost my Marcie...I'd never gotten to tell her how I felt. I mean, I hadn't even figured it out, how could I? And then...suddenly you were back, and not only were you back you but I found out you were already crazy about me. So...I jumped. I jumped without thinking about the consequences, or how unfair it would be to you when you found out, and I'm sorry."

Marcie frowned with her thick red lips. Velma had always found it impossible not to notice them, and it had only gotten worse since she'd been allowed to touch them, kiss them...she shook her head. Well, that was nice while it lasted.

"I should go."

"Wait." Velma paused with her hand on the door handle and looked back over her shoulder to find Marcie staring at her. Slowly, Marcie pushed herself off the edge of the bed and fell across the narrow space between them. When that space disappeared, her arms locked around Velma's neck. Before Velma could protest Marcie's lips were on hers, and just like the first time they'd kissed in this reality it hit Velma with the force of a tidal wave. She whimpered gently into Marcie's mouth as her fingers dug into the waist of her sweater, positive that if she could just hold Marcie tightly enough, just find some way to prove how much—

Marcie pulled back. Their lips separated with a wet pop, leaving only the sound of Velma's ragged breathing and her pounding heart. "Is that why you always kiss me like that?" Marcie breathed, and Velma swallowed.

"Like what?"

"Like you're terrified I'm going to disappear."

Velma flushed. She wished she knew what to say to just...she shook her head. "I wish I could be her."

Marcie's hands cupped her face, a sad smile on her face. "V...when I look at you...I still just see the girl I fell in love with."

Velma's eyes went wide. "Wait...in love?"

"Yes." Marcie started to fidget under Velma's intense gaze. "Is that okay?"

Velma's answer was to rush forward and take Marcie's lips again, still as desperate and terrified as ever. "Yes! Of course it's okay!" she managed to grunt between kisses. "Because I...with you...I just…"

Marcie's grip tightened, and the next kiss sent them tumbling to the bed. And that was where they stayed.

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

Velma squeezed Marcie's hand in hers as the Mystery Machine pulled away from the curb to deliver the rest of the gang to their homes. "Hardly. I know exactly what they'll say; Mom will be excited even though she'll think it's a phase, Dad will just shrug and say 'As long as you're not going to get pregnant.'" She glanced sidelong at her girlfriend. "You sure you don't want to do your dad first?"

Marcie shook her head. "There'll be time. Besides, you said your mom's going to cook, and I'm tired of the Shaggy and Scooby Drive-Thru Diet. Lead on, V. I'm with you."

As they walked toward the front door, hand in hand, Velma smiled. She absolutely was.

And they absolutely were.


End file.
